


醉茶醉酒（R18珉兴）

by ONLYX



Category: XiuLay珉兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *避风港补档*ABO*短小





	醉茶醉酒（R18珉兴）

短篇 R18 ABO  
【一分清醒两分醉。剩下七分都是你。】

金珉锡这个人吧，说实话现在心情很不好。  
他的Omega，喝酒了。  
虽然是九个人一起出去的，他也想过要好好看着张艺兴的，但是谁能告诉他，为什么他就出去接了个电话，张艺兴就被灌了好几杯酒？  
特别是那几个看热闹不嫌事大的还眯着眼冲他比fighting。  
哥哥谢谢你啊。  
“回去吧......”金珉锡认命地叹了口气，“你们要是不回去我就先带艺兴回宿舍了。”  
金俊勉郑重地冲他点点头：“尽量晚一点回来。”  
......什么鬼。一个两个都是不正经的人......  
捞起趴在桌上红着脸嘟嘟囔囔的张艺兴，经纪人的车已经等在后门了。  
张艺兴和只兔子一样垂着脑袋，前几天刚吹卷的头发在金珉锡脸颊上蹭动，整个人仿佛是贪恋热源一样直往他身上贴。金珉锡连走路都不敢走快了，生怕这兔子踉踉跄跄摔一跤。  
开着车的经纪人十分无奈。  
队里就这么一个Omega平时谁都宠着护着，但偶尔也要让标记过他的正牌男友Alpha有这么个机会腻歪一下？  
但是，说好的稳重的茶蛋团大哥呢？在车上？腻腻歪歪？  
我只是个Beta真的闻不到你们那些信息素的啊。  
金珉锡只是在想办法让张艺兴靠得舒服一点。揽住Omega柔软的腰往怀里带，他的头就乖顺地靠到自己肩膀上来，整个人不自觉地蜷在一起，皮肤蒸腾着微微的热气。  
信息素的味道在狭小的车内渐渐变得浓郁，让金珉锡觉得有些昏昏沉沉。  
桂花酿。  
这是张艺兴的信息素。诱惑力极强，完全释放时只需几秒就可以令人深陷其中甚至失去理智。  
当然不是发情，只是因为醉酒而无法控制意识收敛信息素的结果。  
金珉锡收紧了手臂，轻轻把下巴抵在张艺兴的发旋中，缓缓释放着安定而有力的Alpha信息素。  
是张艺兴最喜欢的绿茶味，浅淡得不像个Alpha，但嗅觉在这种信息素中浸泡久了也会产生喝醉一般的感觉。  
张艺兴管这叫醉茶。  
于是他们两个在发情期时一个醉酒一个醉茶，倒也是不由分说的般配。  
Omega受到安抚，哼哼唧唧往Alpha怀里钻，微微嘟着嘴的样子像小孩子一样可爱。  
他忽然睁开眼茫然看看四周，又眯缝着眼把视线聚焦到自己的Alpha身上。“珉锡哥......”他咯咯笑了起来，韩语软软绵绵，也不怎么标准，“是要带我回去吗？”  
金珉锡被他搂着脖子，耳边全是他喷洒的热气，蔓延开来遍布全身：“马上到，你先休息会。”  
“内。”张艺兴乖巧地阖上眼眸，头靠在金珉锡的肩膀上，眼角蒸腾着漂亮的红，唇瓣有些干燥起皮，下唇中间的沟渠愈发明显。  
下车前金珉锡问经纪人要了罐掩盖剂，摇醒张艺兴，软声细语哄着他晃晃悠悠地下车。秋天里有点冷了，本来靠在宿舍大门上等金珉锡找钥匙的张艺兴一转身就抱住了他，把脸贴在他的后颈上。  
“冷~”  
难得有他撒娇的时候，也是多亏了这两杯酒的功劳。  
宿舍里自然空无一人，于是Alpha和Omega在一片黑暗里忘情地拥吻。  
吻到肺部隐隐发疼，吻到眼神迷离鼻息紊乱，吻到失控一般渴望被索取。  
黑暗里面没有人在诉说，身体却遵循本能蓄势待发。  
“回房间吧......”张艺兴按住自己腰上的手，讨好地在金珉锡唇上啄了一下，“好不好......”  
他没有答话，仿佛是应允地拉起张艺兴的手往房间走。张艺兴腿软到不行，暗暗埋怨着他的小心思，却不得不跟着他的步伐迈开腿追随着他去。  
张艺兴的床铺今天早上才被金珉锡整理好，两个人一起倒下去又变得乱七八糟。床脚堆起几件衣物，又被张艺兴缺氧时无意识蹬腿给弄到地上。  
夜里不算太暗，让他能够看清他的坦诚，一时间有些无措，被动接受着他热情的索吻。  
上一次情期是半个月以前，Omega的身体还对于那被快感支配的感受恋恋不舍，此时已经自发作好了被占有的准备，筋骨好像要软成一滩水，却咬着唇垂着眼睛乖乖听从命令，跨坐到Alpha身上。  
两人都不是很喜欢为了新奇而去实验各种体位，只要找到最照顾对方又令自己满意的就行了。  
张艺兴两条白嫩的腿环在金珉锡腰上，双手牢牢攀附着他结实的后背，享受着他在体内的冲撞带来层层浪潮迭起般的快感。  
汗湿了发丝迷了眼睛，他就弓起腰背与他接吻，唇舌交缠，汗和眼泪顺脸颊流下，最后和他躯体上的细汗混合到一起。茶香酒香融为一体，盘亘在紧闭门窗的房间里。  
金珉锡很清楚张艺兴的每一个小习惯，包括在做爱的时候喜欢接吻——他不喜欢听到自己发出控制不住的呻吟。他是个自强的人，至少是不受发情期折磨的时候。  
第一次的高潮来得又急又猛，张艺兴没来得及堵住自己的嘴，趁着金珉锡离开去拿毛巾的时候把自己埋进被子里平复着振动直传到鼓膜的心跳。被子很快濡湿了一片，和流到腿上的液体贴在一起。  
“干嘛呢？冷了？出来喝口热水。”一只手在他腰眼上揉了一下，痒得他一下蜷起身子。被子被掀开，离开皮肤的温暖让他不由自主地打了个颤儿。他手指软到捧不住杯子，金珉锡就捏着他的下巴嘴对嘴喂了半杯，随后把他拉进怀里抱着，边用热毛巾帮他擦着汗边把他的手捂到嘴唇上呵着气。  
手心里湿湿的......张艺兴屈起手指在金珉锡脸颊上挠了一下，默默往前挪了挪贴得更紧。  
从皮肤间的摩擦，到亲密无间的贴合，再到唇齿相依距离为负。  
酒可是个助燃的好东西。  
“今天为什么喝酒？嗯？我不是说不让你喝吗？”金珉锡扣着张艺兴的腰浅浅地抽送，在他柔软紧致的内里研磨，让他的Omega既能好好说话又被快感包围。  
张艺兴埋怨地把下巴搁在他肩窝：“真不是我嗯......伯贤儿...和灿烈......说是庆祝我也没法拒绝啊......”  
“还有啊，最近几天是准备绕着我走？”他惩罚似的加重力度，张艺兴轻哼一声在他背上拍了一下，回答的声音轻得几乎快听不见。  
“你上次......做得太狠了...嗯啊......竟然还不吃药就......”  
“所以你是在怪我忘记在做之前给你吃药？那今天不会忘了。”  
他顺手拿过床头的水杯和一板药片，掰了两粒出来又含了一口水一起喂过去，看着张艺兴有点懵逼又有点惊慌的表情，安抚地轻吻他的胸口：“别怕。”  
“既然药都吃了，让我进去吧。”  
来自Alpha的命令让他无法抗拒，只好不安地咬着唇。  
“不会有事的，让我进去。”  
男性Omega的内腔只有在发情期时才会开启入口，在非情期时强制进入并成结的话有极高的受孕率。  
那道隐秘的入口被他浅浅戳刺着，腰部酸麻得快支撑不住自己的身体。  
张艺兴皱起眉头，手抵在金珉锡的肩膀上作无谓的推拒：“疼......”  
“一会儿就好。”金珉锡在他裸露的皮肤上印下深深浅浅的细吻，“放松一点。”  
直到他因为重力狠狠被贯穿，令人麻木的眩晕感瞬间逼出了他的生理泪水。  
内腔温度更高，腔内软肉更加热情地迎接与挽留。  
猛然爆发的酒香让人神魂颠倒，一心只想溺死在这个Omega带来的狂潮骇浪里。  
“叫哥。”  
有的小小的恶趣味没有让张艺兴的弧捕捉到，于是乖乖顺了哥哥的意。  
“啊...嗯珉锡...哥......”  
伴随着张艺兴的浅吟和呜咽，Alpha顺理成章地在他体内再次成结，烙下不可抹去的印记。  
“累吗？”  
张艺兴迷迷糊糊地点头，下一秒就想睡过去。  
“晚安，艺兴。”  
后续都会有我帮你弄好的，有的时候，某些方面，其实不用太自强了。  
多依赖一点，多依靠一点。  
不要让我想把你捆绑在身边来防止你的受伤。  
就这样吧。  
晚安。满身酒气的，我的Omega。


End file.
